


White Narcissus

by VODLIX



Series: Blood & Wilt [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Soldiers (Implied), Community: poetry_fiction, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Spoken Poetry, Time Travel, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/pseuds/VODLIX
Summary: Short interlude poem to what I plan to be the my Hanahaki fic.





	White Narcissus

He couldn’t breath.

 

 

 

The world bled white.

 

And he’d seen the way she looked at them.

 

He’d finally noticed, after loosing what he held dear;

 

finally noticed the signs of longing,

 

of wishing for belonging.

 

And he knew it was wrong,

 

and he knew he shouldn’t defy orders;

 

but he ran up to the stage,

 

uncaring of their rage,

 

because his lungs were caged,

 

and the birds were restless.

 

 

 

**“You are loved”**

 

 

 

And he saw the flicker in her eye,

 

the one that weeped “thank you.”

 

And gratitude cascaded in that white song,

 

surrounded them,

 

hounded the fragile walls.

 

Defied physics and logic,

 

acted like magic,

 

as if we were off to the ball,

 

and we could pretend everything was okay.

 

 

 

**“You are loved”**

 

 

 

He let go at midnight,

 

and turned,

 

half concerned at silence.

 

_Seeing soldiers line up for the slaughter,_

 

_man and boy,_

 

_child and elder._

 

_Rallied to war in song and restless._

 

_Like snakes in a barrel._

 

_Quartered and dying,_

 

_prone and lying,_

 

_in mud and trenches._

 

_Blood dying their shirts,_

 

_glue holding together their wounds,_

 

_like paper collage’s of human beings._

 

_Flighting as half they were when they entered,_

 

_and all they have left if they leave._

 

_In spirit or in body,_

 

_eyes closed shut in prayer_

 

_to the Gods that don’t care._

 

_Seeing the guns raised and—_

 

 

 

The moon cracked.

 

 

 

**“You are loved”**

 

 

 

white daffodil petals,

 

dropped like feathers,

 

around her.

 

Surround her.

 

And we all held hands as if to call the dead,

 

and wound back time to a place where,

 

we could forget:

 

what it meant to feel unloved.

**Author's Note:**

> The daffodil (White).  
> Symbolising rebirth and new beginnings.  
> A gift of daffodils is said to ensure happiness. But always present daffodils in a bunch – the same legends that associate this cheerful flower with good fortune warn us that when given as a single bloom, a daffodil can foretell misfortune.


End file.
